Awakening of the apocalypse
by Scardiemon
Summary: A story about the four horsemen, and what happens when 2 horsemen breakaway and form a duo that only causes havoc and destruction to humanity. Will the two remaining horsemen be able to save humanity, and prevent an all out war between all spiritual realms to break out on Earth?
1. prologue

Author's note:

Hello pplz! this is my first story on here, excluding the collab I'm doing with Umbreon lover21. (If you've seen the comments I put there you will notice I'm a LOT more calmer here then I was :P) This story is a fan fiction of Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler. This is also a fan fiction OF the fan fiction that I wrote for kuroshitsuji which I shall be posting up shortly (Not really shortly...more like eventually...) SOOOO Yeah. This story involves a lot of religious things. I'm not saying what religion I am, this stuff is just for the story. I don't mean to offend anyone religiously or mentally or physically or WHATEVER, by putting this up. Now then, since this is really long and you probably skipped most/all of it anyways, LET ZE STORY BEGIN!

_Four pillars of dark have stood silent for thousands of years, holding the world up from the clutches of destruction and chaos. But now, after so long, two of the supporting pillars are starting to crumble and the two remaining pillars must gain the trust of those who fear and hate them, to find the upper hand in a battle that is inevitable. If they fail, then the world that they had protected and supported for so long, will fall into the fiery depths of destruction and chaos..._

A demon, a shinigami, two beings that in a normal situation, should hate each other. These two have created a strong bond at youngest of ages, and managed to strengthen it over time, instead of letting it wilt and die during harsh winters. These two were handed the largest responsibilities one could imagine at birth, only to discover them later. After living with these responsibilities for years, it slowly faded, only to be thought of as a title. Soon though, they both shall endure numerous trials, and this strange duo shall discover the true lengths of their powers, only to have them stretched. Shall this duo break, destroying their everlasting friendship in the process, or shall they prove strong enough, to endure the harshest blizzard yet?


	2. IM STUPID SORRY PAUSINGMEP

I'm pausing the story. Idk y I put it up do fast. I thought of a begging I thought of an end but I didn't think about everything that goes in the middle, you know, the STORY. So ya, paused for now, SORRY


	3. Ch 1 Luke's Tale

A/N: Alright, my brain is no longer hating me and I now have plans for the entire story. Like my other story I'll try updating at least once every week, mainly on Fridays or Saturdays (or Sundays). So...yeah. ENJOY!

_'Foolish, demon...' A slurred voice, similar to that of a snake echoed around me. 'Why do you still live? Why do you allow yourself to live even though you cause death to those around you?, even though you cause so many others pain and misery- oh wait... I forgot that's what those of your kind are made to do...' I looked all around me but all I saw was the landscape before me, the voice echoing on an invisible wall almost. As the voice echoed it became clearer, and more familiar with each word the emptiness spat out. "Who are you? What do you want?" I asked the sky. I was responded to by an ominous laughter. 'Who am I? You should know plenty well who I am... We've met on more than one occasion after all..." The sky changed from its light purple color into a pitch black, trees emerging from the swampy water that slowly turned into ground covered in dead gray grass. "What do you mean...?" I warily looked around the new land. The ominous laughter started up again. 'Maybe I should jog your memory a bit...' "What?" I turned around and immediately fell back, a gasp escaping causing the laughter to increase. 'What, are you afraid Luke?' The voice taunted, using my nickname for the first time. I didn't respond as I stared at the corpse, hanging from a large branch of one of the many trees, a noose hung around her neck. I tore myself from the horrid sight, swirling around only to be met with many more; each corpse being of a person that I knew or cared about. As I stared in horror the laughter continued on and on until my eyes fell upon a shadowy figure standing far away. 'You want to know who I am? Well then... let me show you, as I __**kill**__ you like I did everyone else!' The figure rushed towards me, revealing himself as someone I knew all too well. Claws came from his hand, long jagged and sharp, just before I felt a searing pain in my neck, and all went black._

I gasped jerked, forced back into reality by the touch and voice of someone. "_Luke!_" Instead of the voice being similar to a serpent, it was sweet and obviously laced with concern. I turned to see Crystal, my wife. "Are you alright? Was it another night terror?" I nodded and sat up, my heart beat now decreasing to its normal beat. "I'm fine, you can go back to sleep. You need rest if you're to create any new spells or potions." I said as I started to go through my thoughts. Reluctantly, Crystal nodded and went back to sleep, allowing me to go through my thoughts completely.

My thoughts wandered to the night terror I just had, the side thought of why I had night terrors even though I was a demon confusing me. But in the night terror I had seen my father, every detail of him the same as of before he disappeared many centuries ago. Usually I never see my father in the dreams I have, though I usually saw most of the other things in my night terrors. In many different cases I would see those I cared about dead. Most of the times Crystal, Shishou, and my eight children. Crystal was obviously my wife, having been there for me as I her for many centuries. Crystal was a demon, as well as a witch, the strongest witch ever, being able to memorize numerous powerful spells and conduct them without a wand or even muttering a single word. Demon-witches were very rare since most demons didn't care for a power that was thought of to be weak. Shishou is a very close friend of mine, us having been best friends since only about a decade after birth. This also, was very rare, being because friendships between demons weren't very likely to last, and demons and shinigami don't get along too well. Shishou was a very powerful shinigami, being a legend for both shinigami and demons, not being cared for much by demons though. I myself was the unofficial ruler of he demon realm, being the son of the fallen angel himself, he and my six other siblings disappearing a long time ago. My full name was Lucifer Mikaerisu, my last name changing to Michaelis in the human realm. I was father to eight, their names from eldest to youngest being Addōn, Esther, Karawan and Aliah who were twins, Karawan being eldest, Gabe, Cerberus, Sebastian, and Emma. I was closely bonded with all children, but had some issues with one child a few decades ago. Said child being Sebastian Michaelis, contracted to Ciel Phantomhive who was turned into a demon a few centuries ago as well, around the time that Sebastian and I's problems were sorted out.

I heard shuffling to my side as Crystal got up, unable to return to sleep apparently. "I'm going to go make sure that everything is in order, join if you wish or stay there a bit longer." She said before yawning and exiting the room. I sighed and got up to join her, even a demon shouldn't rest forever when it's not needed.


End file.
